


falling

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [7]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Eddie and Richie have to share an air mattress.





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing to balance out the angst I'm writing right now. Based off of [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113089244571/imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an-air-mattress).

It wasn’t the first time that Eddie ended up on an air mattress and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. After a long day of helping Beverly find outfits for her soon-to-be-born daughter, he was exhausted. Unfortunately, Beverly and Ben’s apartment only had two bedrooms, one of which was now a nursery. So Eddie was stuck on an air mattress with none other than Richie Tozier, who was all at once Eddie’s best friend, longtime crush, and the utter bane of his existence. He was no doubt just as tired as Eddie was, having spent the day putting together furniture and arranging the nursery with Ben, as well as child-proofing the entire apartment. Eddie had made himself comfortable just as Richie came staggering into the living room with rumpled hair and his t-shirt balled up in one hand. It took quite a bit of effort not to stare at his shirtless figure but Eddie managed, pointedly looking the other way.

“This kid is going to be the most spoiled little girl on earth,” Richie muttered, tossing his shirt on his duffel bag.

Eddie felt the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

“Mostly by her Uncle Richie,” he said.

A smile tugged at the other man’s face and he didn’t bother to deny it.

“I am exhausted,” Richie sighed, straightening up before staggering his way to the bed.

Eddie barely had time to process his approach before he saw the intent in Richie’s eyes. There wasn’t enough time to warn him with anything but a yelp of his name as he threw himself forward onto the other side of the bed. Sure enough, Eddie was thrown about a foot and a half in the air. With a loud "fuck,” Eddie tried to find his bearings but was unsuccessful, tumbling onto the ground with a loud thump. He sat up slowly, ignoring the throbbing in his backside as he peered over the side of the bed with wide eyes. Richie was sitting up, all trace of exhaustion gone as he stared back at Eddie with a stunned expression.

They stared at each other for several moments before Richie’s mouth slowly began forming a smile. Eddie tried and failed to glare at him, unable to resist when he let out a low guffaw. His laughter joined Richie’s and soon they were both almost hysterical, tears stinging Eddie’s eyes and Richie’s cheeks flushed with amusement. Richie helped him back onto the bed, not letting go of his hand even when he was safely sitting beside him. It didn’t take long for Ben to emerge from the hallway, a sheepish look on his face. They both paused in their laughter, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“Bev said that if you’re going to fuck, you should be quieter about it,” he said, his eyes shifting away from them as if he really wished that he didn’t have to say that. “Her words, not mine.”

Eddie and Richie both stayed quiet, their lips pressed together as they watched him nod awkwardly before fleeing back to his wife and their bedroom. Once he was gone, they met each other’s eyes and began shaking the entire mattress with laughter again, quieter this time. Before Eddie knew it, he had his face buried in Richie’s shoulder and his was pressed into Eddie’s hair in an effort to keep their laughter muffled. Once they managed to get a hold on themselves, they pulled away to look at one another.

“Sorry for knocking you on your ass, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said, rubbing at his jaw with an almost embarrassed look.

“All is forgiven,” Eddie said, shooting him a charming smile.

Richie looked suspicious, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew Eddie better than that. Before he could say a word, Eddie was slipping off of the bed to turn off the overhead light.

“Eds,” Richie said, a slight warning tone in his voice.

He simply grinned as his eyes adjusted to the light and he caught sight of the bed that sat a few feet away.

“Payback, asshole,” Eddie murmured before taking off at a short run.

Richie’s growl of his name was all he heard before Eddie leaped onto the bed and he went tumbling to the ground with a string of curses before bursting into laughter again. By the time Richie clambered back onto the bed, they were both red-faced and tired again, laying back with synchronized sighs.

“We even?” Richie asked.

“I guess so,” Eddie shrugged, his voice hushed.

Turning his head, Eddie could see Richie’s smile in the darkness and couldn’t help but grin as well, scooting closer to him before laying his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Don’t you dare drool on me,” he warned as Richie’s arm slid around his shoulders.

“Cross my heart, Eds.”

Those were the last words that either spoke before falling asleep that way and waking up the next morning with tangled legs and sleepy smiles. If they both climbed very carefully into the bed the next night before curling up with one another, no one had to know but them.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
